Demountable propeller units or so-called thrusters that are useful for vessels such as floating oil drilling rigs and are installed deep below the water surface are described in UK patent specifications No. 1551061-1551063. It is an object of the invention to provide units of the present kind that are steerable in azimuth but can be removed and replaced underwater with a minimum amount of work.